Le petit monde de Sora Ryuzaki (Ocs Mania)
by Mael-kun
Summary: L'oc de Black-Strange-Stars m'ayant inspiré voici une fiction sur son Oc. Bienvenue à tous dans Le petit monde de Sora Ryuzaki !


**Bienvenue dans le Petit monde de Sora Ryuzaki**

 **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, Sora Ryuzaki appartient à Black-Strange-Stars et les personnages de Kuroko no Basket à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez**

* * *

-Toc toc toc-

Et merde ! Elle était en retard, encore.

"J'arrive !, cria-t-elle"

Elle se précipita en bas, attrapa son sac et mis ses chaussures rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte sur Kagami. Elle attacha ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute avant de sortir.

"Hello dear !  
-Salut Sora, encore en retard ?  
-Désolé  
-No problem, j'ai l'habitude  
-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
-On va voir Tetsu, c'est son anniversaire tu te souviens ?  
-Oui bien sûr je le savais, on y va ?"

La jeune fille embrassa rapidement Kagami et ils se mirent en route vers le terrain de Street Basket indiqué quelques jour plus tôt par le bleuté. Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent que toute la GdM était présente ainsi qu'Himuro, Takao et Momoi.

"Ryuzakicchi !  
-Sora-chan !  
-Hi Ryo-kun, hi Kazu-kun !  
-Hello Sora  
-Salut Tatsuya, dit, qui sont les autres ? Je ne connais presque personne ici haha !, dit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crane gênée  
-Haha, et bien il y a Kuroko que tu connais déjà, là c'est Akashi, le capitaine de la GdM, à sa droite il y a Midorima ensuite Aomine et Momoi et enfin le géant là c'est Murasakibara, mon coéquipier  
-Ohayo mina-san  
-Muro-chin ? C'est qui elle ?  
-Sora Ryuzaki, une amie d'enfance de Kagami et moi"

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, elle ne connaissait pas grand monde et la plupart l'effrayait.

"-Sora-chin veux un cookie ?  
-Oui, merci Murasakibara-kun, sourit-elle"

En fin de compte ça allait peut-être être plus simple de s'intégrer qu'elle ne le pensait.  
L'après-midi se poursuivi avec des match de basket 5 Vs 5 avec des équipes changeant à chaque match  
Le premier match fut remporté par l'équipe composée d'Akashi, d'Aomine, de Midorima, d'Himuro et de Kagami  
Le second par celle de Sora, d'Akashi, de Kagami, de Kuroko et d'Aomine  
Et le dernier par celle composée de Kuroko, Himuro, Murasakibara, Midorima et Sora  
L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils regagnèrent tous l'appartement de Kagami pour manger.

A peine entré Kagami parti faire à manger aidé par Himuro. Akashi, Kuroko et Midorima se mirent à discuter dans un coin, de même pour Takao, Momoi et Aomine bien que leur discution avait l'air plus mouvementée si on en croyait les geste d'Aomine qui manquait par moment de crever un oeil à Murasakibara assis à côté d'eux. Sora elle s'était assise par terre et regardais tout le monde en souriant, elle aimait bien l'ambiance qui régnait ici. Plongée dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Kise arrivé. Elle ne le remarque que quand il l'appela.

"Ryuzakicchi !  
-Hey Kise-kun ça va ?  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Oui  
-C'était cool cette journée  
-Hai"

Et le mannequin se tût. Ce n'étais pas dans ses habitudes alors elle l'observa. Il gardais son regard fixé sur un point devant lui, enfin non, pas sur un point, sur quelqu'un. Elle sourit, ça lui rappelait elle avant qu'elle ne se déclare.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle était revenu au Japon et qu'elle avait retrouvé Kagami et Himuro, à l'interhigh. Elle avait pris l'habitude de trainer avec eux, comme avant quand ils étaient en Amérique, et depuis environ un mois elle avait remarqué que ses sentiments à l'égar de Kagami avait changés, elle passait son temps à le regarder et, même quand il n'étais pas là, elle pensait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, à lui. Elle avait fini par comprendre l'évidence, elle était amoureuse de lui.  
Ce jour là, elle avait donc décider de se déclarer, après tout attendre sans rien faire n'étais pas dans ses habitudes et elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

-Toc toc toc-

Et elle était encore en retard, pour changer.

"Entre Taiga !"

Le rouge lui obéit et elle descendit en quatrième vitesse, enfin elle essaya. Malheureusement elle glissa dans les escaliers et elle serait tomber s'il n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper.

"Arigato Taiga-kun  
-No problem, fait juste plus attention la prochaine fois  
-Hai, sourit-elle"

...

"Hum, Taiga, tu peux me reposer tu sais  
-Oh yes, sorry, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées"

Kagami la reposa donc, elle mis ses chaussures et ils sortirent. Ils avaient prévus d'aller au Maji Burger mais sur le chemin Kagami sentit que son amie était étrangement plus silencieuse que d'habitude.

"Accouche Sora, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Hein ?  
-T'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure  
-Mais non !  
-Mouais, je saurais hein !  
-Mais.. Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, baka !"

Ils continuèrent à marcher en parlant et en riant. Arrivé au Maji Burger ils commandèrent, un coca et un burger pour Sora et 35 burgers pour Kagami.  
Sora avait fini de manger bien avant le joueur de Seirin et se mit à réfléchir à la meilleur façon d'aborder le sujet.

"Taiga ?  
-Mmh ?, répondit-il en levant un sourcil  
-Depuis tout à l'heure je me pose une question  
-Vas-y  
-Tu me vois seulement comme une amie ou.. ?"

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis que Kagami s'étouffa avec son burger.

"C'est bon ça va mieux ?  
-Oui sorry, c'est juste que ta question m'a surpris, pourquoi tu demandes ça en plus ?  
-Parce que.."

Patienter ne servait à rien, elle le savait, mieux valais ne pas faire durer le "suspens", de toute façon elle ne pouvais plus reculer.

"Je pense que je ne te vois plus comme un simple ami  
-Hein ? Ça veux dire quoi ça ?  
-Ça, ça veux dire que je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. Tu comprends vraiment que dalle, t'es nul !"

Elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers la fenêtre, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique tout ?  
Elle sentit un bras sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour découvrir Kagami avec un sourire gêné qui se passait une mais derrière le crâne.

"Sorry Sora, je suis nul t'as raison  
-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire baka !  
-Si, enfait je savais pas trop comment te le dire mais je crois que moi aussi je t'aime bien, enfin tu vois quoi.  
-Que..."

Elle se figea un instant. Wait ? Taiga venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Soudain elle l'entendit rire.

"Tu te fous de moi ? C'est pas drôle !  
-Non non, c'est pas ça. C'est.. ta tête, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme haha  
-C'est ça, moque toi, imbécil !  
-Haha !  
-Mais c'est qu'il continue ce con ! Allez bouge je pars !  
-Non, reste, please !  
-Ok ok, répondit la jeune fille en levant les bras, signe qu'elle capitulait"

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher une Review, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci**


End file.
